warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroblade
Kuroblade (translation: Darkblade) is a large, muscular, sleek, stocky, broad-shouldered, long-legged, short-furred, kinda handsome, cold-looking, calm, relaxed, mischievous, smoky. fluffy, strong, courageous, brave, very dark gray, almost black, tom with smoky black patches, a dark cream flash on his forehead, large, dark, muscular, silvery-gray wings, and dark green eyes. He is a warrior of DawnClan, and is half-CloudClan, half-MysticClan. He is a member of The 2nd Generation Prophecy, along with his siblings. His main powers, other than flight, are to control both darkness and light, and he can (at times) turn into a demon. However, his demon form is very unstable and can be controlled easily. He is also a member of The 3rd Generation Prophecy, along with Fushigiheart, Powderfleck, and Everpaw from DawnClan. History Kuro is born to Cloudchase of CloudClan and Tigerstrike of MysticClan with eight siblings, Keimei, Fushigi, Hayai, Senkou, Chiri, Crookshanks, Fang, and Therese. Unknown to her, she had one other sibling, a young rogue named Buckbeak. He, Keimei, Fushigi, Hayai, Senkou, and Chiri are sent to live as loners, while Crookshanks, Fang, and Therese are sent to be kittypets. He is later discovered by Fernfrost, Scarnose, and Sprinkledream during the Greatest Battle. He is taken in by Fernfrost, Mudpad, and Burrkit. He is made an apprentice. His mentor is Frostsmoke. He is made a warrior, Kuroblade, along with her siblings: Keimeiflight, Fushigiheart, Hayaifeather, Senkoulight, and Chiribirch. He is later seen following Fushigiheart through the air while she, Phoenixfeather, Hikari, Zoey, Faolankit, and Lavenderkit try to find more prophecy cats. He was spying on the cats, revealing a sneaky side of him. He becomes a Star Cat with his siblings, Mysticdawn, Morningfire, and Softheart. When the cats are warning the Clans, he and Fushigiheart take WingClan and CloudClan. During the battle, his unstable demon form takes control of him due to Darkfire. Two of his siblings, Fushigiheart and Chiribirch, stay with him until he is finally absorbed by Darkfire. After the battle, he is shown revealing his love for Powderfleck. She reveals that she loves him back. The two become mates. Powderfleck gives birth to his kits: Twisterkit and Cottonkit. Twisterkit is quickly apprenticed, as she is a Star Cat like her father. He is later made one of Bladeshark's minions after he is covered in sludge. As Cottonkit is made into an apprentice, Twisterpaw is made into a warrior. Her father gives her the name of Twistersky. Family Mate: : Powderfleck - Living Kits: : Twistersky - Living : Cottonpaw - Living Mother: : Cloudchase - Living, member of CloudClan Father: : Tigerstrike - Living, member of MysticClan Siblings: : Buckbeak - Living, member of PearlClan : Keimeiflight - Living. : Fushigiheart - Living. : Hayaifeather - Living. : Senkoulight - Living : Chiribirch - Living : Crookshanks - Living, member of TimeClan : Tallowheart - Living, member of TimeClan : Fangstorm - Living, member of TimeClan Nieces: : Lupin/Mooneyes - Living, member of PearlClan : Hedwig/Owlpaw - Living, member of PearlClan Great-Niece: : Bellatrix - Living, member of PearlClan Great-Nephew: : Padfoot - Living, member of PearlClan Personality Kuroblade seems cold and cruel on the outside, but he's really a bit of a prankster. When he's around unfamiliar cats, he acts very serious, but when he warms up to them, he is calm, relaxed, and funny. Powers As a Star Cat, he has many powers. These are his main three: * Light and Darkness - He can send a powerful beam of either light or darkness at his enemies to blind them. * Blade of Darkness - This blade of pure darkness will either trap a soul in an orb of darkness, or tear a soul from it's body. * Kuro Demon - He becomes a demon. This power is very unstable, so he rarely uses it. As a demon, he is pure black (save for a very small dab of white on his chest and dark silvery-gray ear tips), with flames for wings and wicked-lookint red eyes emanating trails of black fire. He can use any of his other abilities (they're 10 times stronger) until he's weakened and his flaming wings start to cover his body. When that happens, he must turn back to Kuroblade or he'll be a demon forever. Trivia * Kuro means dark in Japanese. * It is confirmed that he will mentor Fushigiheart and Phantomsoul's oldest kit, Cherrykit, later in roleplay. False. True, he did mentor one of their kits, he did not mentor Cherrysplash. He mentored Whiteflick. Images ~ Real Life Image Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Cats Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Winged Category:Star Cat Category:Tom Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Half-Clan Category:Main Characters Category:Cats of CloudClan Category:Cats Of MysticClan Category:Loner Category:Cat Category:Kits Category:Clan Cats Category:Rogue Category:Cats of Clans Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Clan Cat Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of GaleClan